The adoption of Internet of Things (IoT) products by consumers has long promised to bring enhanced functionality and convenience to users. While there are numerous products on the market, adoption has largely not met expectations. Many products used by consumers are still substantially traditional electronic devices that use traditional user interfaces. There are likely numerous reasons for the slow adoption. As one potential reason, many IoT products rely on a family of products to achieve the benefits. As one example, a connected lighting fixture may depend on a wireless network and often another IoT device with to act as the controller. This example may depend on user configuration of both the IoT light and the IoT controller to achieve desired integration. This example introduces two products (that may need to be purchased separately), that both need to be powered and have a network connection. Managing and purchasing so many products that are restricted to areas with a reliable internet connection can be prohibitive to many people.
As another potential reason, IoT products, while enabling new features such as remote control access, sometimes do not address the basic problems of traditional products. In the lighting fixture example above, often times a user may simply want to position a light switch in a more convenient place in the room than how it was wired during construction. While the IoT solution above could address that problem it is also accompanied by the need to keep the connected light switch powered and for both devices to have a network connection to a network. The IoT solution may introduce more pain-points than it solves for many users. Thus, there is a need in the electronic device field to create a new and useful system and method for remote state following devices. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.